Take Me Or Leave Me
by Cato'sGirl
Summary: It's been ten months since Edward Left Bella in the woods, and Bella has finally moved on, She is starting fresh for her last year at High School at William McKinely High, inLimaOhio with our favourite New Directions team, Bella is Quinn's Cousin...


**Title: **Take Me or Leave Me

**Summary: **It's been ten months since Edward Left Bella in the woods, and Bella has finally moved on, She is starting fresh for her last year at High School at William McKinely High, inLimaOhio with our favourite New Directions team, Bella is Quinn's Cousin...

**Rating: **Unsuitable for persons under 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight (Stephanie Meyers) and Glee (StudioFOX8, Brad Falchuck Productions and Ryan Murphy) therefore, I am not gaining any profit for this creation that was in my head.

**Playlist:**

**Ironic - Alanis Morriset**

**P.S **All mistakes are mine, I may be in need of a beta :/

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Bella stood starring at the door frame leading into the choir room, her cousin, Quinn Fabray had convinced Bella to try out for New Directions, the William McKinely High Schools Glee club, she wasn't looking forward to this, Bella had never sung in front of anyone, _except, _Quinn.

The Blonde of the two, Quinn, linked her arms with Bella leading her into the light, open room, with it's chairs set up on the two level stage like area against the back wall, there were a few band kids tuning there instruments, Brad the pianist sat behind the ivory keys arranging some music sheets, as Bella looked around she noticed there was only two other people in the room apart from the band, Brad and themselves, and that was a extremely tall boy with a lanky build and a clueless smile and an incredibly short brunette with a large smile,

"Bells, this is Finn and Rachel, New Directions Captains," Quinn said with a frown, Bella decided to ignore it, she wasn't planning to get into anything dramatic this year,

"Hey," She said in a small voice, Rachel smiled at her as the other filed in slowly followed by a late Mr. Schuester

"Oh, Hello, I'm Mr Schuester or Mr Shue, whatever you prefer, you must be Isabella Swan, Quinn here has told me about you wanting to try out, so when your ready," Schuester smiled at the brunette, Bella nodded, not even bothering to correct him on her name, she wasn't to fussed anymore,

"Quinn, help me?" The nervous brunette asked her cousin pleadingly, Quinn nodded and walked to the band, whispering the girls' favourite song, before walking over to Bella, giving her hand a squeeze reassuringly,

_An old man turned ninety-eight_  
_He won the lottery and died the next day_  
_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_  
_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_  
_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

Quinns voice was soft as the word flowed from her mouth and into the air of the choir room, Bella smiled, thinking she could do this,

_It's like rain on your wedding day_  
_It's a free ride when you've already paid_  
_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_  
_Who would've thought... it figures_

Bella's voice was stronger than Quinn's allowing the girl to sing the bridge perfectly, before softening her voice to join Quinn's

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_  
_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_  
_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_  
_And as the plane crashed down he thought_  
_"Well isn't this nice..."_  
_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_  
_It's a free ride when you've already paid_  
_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_  
_Who would've thought... it figures_

Quinn's voice was added to the bridge this time, allowing the melodic beat hit the two cousins,

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_  
_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_  
_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_  
_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_  
_In your face_

Quinn was singing by herself again

_A traffic jam when you're already late_  
_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_  
_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_  
_It's meeting the man of my dreams_  
_And then meeting his beautiful wife_  
_And isn't it ironic...don't you think_  
_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

Bella took over from Quinn before both girls joined in together for the last to verses,

_It's like rain on your wedding day_  
_It's a free ride when you've already paid_  
_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_  
_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_  
_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_  
_Helping you out_

The New Directions were all on their feet cheering, Bella's face reddened with embarrassment, she had never, not once sang in front of anyone, and New Directions seemed to be thrilled at having her on the team,

"Wow girls, that was... Wow!" Was all that seemed to come out of Mr Schue's mouth, Bella just smiled "Welcome to the team"

"Hey there," Noah Puckerman whispered hotly in Bella's ear, causing Bella's cheek to turn a dark crimson colour, Puck smiled at the girl,

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I decided to write a glee crossover with twilight, as I have just seen the new breaking dawn :D but also because I love both shows/movies so much, so here you guys go, I hope you enjoy,**

**Please Review?**


End file.
